The Story of Ranma & Usagi: The Last Mission! (Star Trek Saga)
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: The past collides with the future, resulting in the last mission of Captain Ranma Saotome of Starfleet! A short-take story. Part of the Story-verse Series. Cameo by Sailor Moon. Happy Halloween!


**The Story of Ranma & Usagi: The Last Mission – By Ocramed**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, multi-trope story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a short story that crosses the "Story of Ranma & Usagi" with the world of "Star Trek".**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 231110.23. With the last of the evacuees gone from "Outpost Sierra", the Enterprise is now able to leave the rogue Romulan Admiral Voker to his madness…_

Captain Ranma Saotome, commander of the starship USS Enterprise-B, looks on with grim determination, having the distinct feeling of having 'déjà vu'.

"Sulu, can we-?" Ranma asked.

"At our present condition, explosion of the Romulan warbird's 'core' will still overtake us, sir," replied Commander Demora Sulu, newly promoted, and who was designated to become the succeeding "First Officer" at the end of Ranma's tenure as captain.

Sulu turned towards her godfather…and father-in-law.

"If you have any other tricks up your sleeves, now would be a good time to know," Sulu replied.

"Yes, Captain Saotome," said Voker, as he sneered onscreen. Or, at least he tried to. The battle, between his ship, the Tomed, and the Enterprise was intense, resulting in both ships being nearly crippled.

"Show everyone how it's done," Voker sneered.

Ranma closed his eyes, and thought about the events that led Voker to seek revenge on him…

"'The Battle of Charon' was over 150 years ago, Voker," Ranma replied evenly. "That was a long time ago BEFORE even the Federation."

"And you were instrumental in that battle, against my grandfather," Voker said. "Oh, yes, I know who you really are."

"I only did what I could to stop the war between our people, Voker," Ranma said, feeling slightly guilty that his "magic curse" effectively made him "immortal". "But how did you find out…about me?"

"Lot's of research and time," Voker said. "We had assumed that you died a pathetic death, after the deaths of your first family, somewhere out in the 'Uncharted Territories', effectively robbing MY family of its need to seek vengeance against you…"

Pause.

"Imagine my surprise that not only were you alive, but you were an active member of Starfleet," Voker said. "But going after you directly would be…problematic".

"So, you went rogue, and began to destroy our outposts," Ranma said.

"Of course. My government can still claim deniability, while my family honor will be restored. I wanted to bring you back to Romulus alive, with your broken ship in tow, but it looks like I under-estimated your tactical genius…"

Pause.

"And I didn't know that your ship had a clocking device, either," Voker replied, recalling how the Enterprise-B had seemingly disappeared at the last minute, only to re-appear right behind the Tomed.

"It doesn't."

"What?" Voker replied. "How then-?"

"Simple optical illusion, Admiral," Ranma replied. "I had my people trick your sensors into 'thinking' that I was arriving from one vector, only to appear at a different one".

Pause.

"But it did help to know how cloaking devices worked, in order to pull off the trick."

"How?" Voker asked.

"I stole such a device from a Romulan ship nearly forty years ago," Ranma said with a smirk.

"So…YOU are that Federation spy," Voker sneered, having read about the incident when a previous Federation starship "Enterprise" had entered Romulan space, for the express purpose of stealing one of their cloaking devices. To be sure, the Romulan High Command was surprised that Starfleet never incorporated the technology across the fleet…

"I prefer the term 'procurer'," Ranma retorted. He then leaned forward in his chair.

"Whatever grievance you have towards me, you don't need to take it out on my people." Ranma said. "Spare my ship and my crew, and I will turn myself over to you."

Sulu gasped. She was about to say something of a retort, but a look from Ranma told her to remain her composure.

"That is rather magnanimous of you," Voker replied with a very unfriendly smile. "But…no. I want to see you and that wretched ship of yours be destroyed."

"And you along with us," Ranma said.

"Of course. And with my death, my family honor will be restored…"

Off panel, Voker presses a series of buttons.

"What are you-?"

"Speeding up the processes, of course," Voker replied, as he leans back in his command chair. "Good-bye, HUMAN."

With that the main view screen went black.

CHIRP!

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he smashed his left armchair panel. He then sat still for a moment, as he lowered his head.

"Sir?" Sulu asked.

Ranma suddenly straightens up, and then turned towards his science officer.

"The Romulan core is basically a singularity," Ranma said. "Essentially, a black hole."

"Correct, sir," the science office said. "The Romulans are able to use some sort of magnetic field to contain the singularity while drawing energy from it."

"What if…we can use that energy for ourselves, once the core explodes?" Sulu asked. "Use it to generate power into the warp nacelles."

"We can't, due to the exponential nature of the energy output," Ranma said. "Unless…"

Pause.

"Of course!" Ranma said, as he quickly went through the calculations in his head. "Instead of powering the nacelles, we can reconfigure our shields while empowering them with our own energy reserves."

Sulu looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye, before realizing something.

"You're trying to 'surf' the energy wave," Sulu said. "By deflecting it."

"Bingo," Ranma said, as he goes and transfer his calculations to the science officer's station.

"This…need to be tested in simulation, sir," replied the science officer.

"But?" Ranma asked.

"These calculations are correct, but untested, given our situation."

"No choice," Ranma said, as he presses a button on his remaining arm of his chair.

TWEEEET!

"Attention," Ranma said over the public address. "Prepare for impact. We're about to hit a rough spot."

"Core breach…is about to begin!" Sulu proclaimed.

"Shield configurations…modified," replied the science officer. "Transferring 'shield control' to helm."

"Now, Sulu!" Ranma yelled.

Demora Sulu briefly thought about her daughter Sakura, and her late-husband Ranmak, the son of her father-in-law Ranma…and an Amerind princess from another Earth. Sakura never knew her father because her father Ranmak had been murdered by an Albino Klingon, along with the sons of Kang, Koloth and Kor, out of revenge against their fathers, before she was born. At the time, Ranma was assigned as a Starfleet attaché under the Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, Curzon Dax, and had became close friends with the three Klingons. How all them got involved with the Albino is another story left to be told another day…

'Ranmak,' Sulu thought tearfully.

"DEMORA!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh!" Sulu yelped, as she activated the reconfigured shields.

FWOOOM!

The entire ship seemed to be engulfed in explosive energy, as the Enterprise-B is pushed beyond nearly beyond its limits.

"Ah!" Ranma groused, before falling into darkness…

When Ranma came to, he saw a familiar face.

"Usagi?" Ranma managed to say.

"Well, duh," replied Captain Usagi Tsukino, of the USS Serenity, which was one of the new Constellation class of starships. She then leaned over and kissed her long-time companion. She and her crew had managed to locate what was left of the Enterprise-B, as she drifted back into Federation space.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi said, as she held Ranma's hand.

"Like, Hell," Ranma said. He then bolted up. "Demora…the crew-!"

"We're fine," Sulu said, as she entered Ranma's hospital room in a wheelchair, wearing only a single leg cast. "Some more so than others, but…we made it."

"Good," Ranma said, as he relaxed a bit. "And the ship?"

"Damaged, but salvageable," Sulu said.

"Well, sounds like the ship is in for an early re-fit," Ranma said with a sigh. "Which means…"

"You've completed your second tour," Usagi said. "Albeit early."

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma said. "NOT exactly the way I wanted to go out…"

Just then, a girl who strangely looked like Ranma's girl-form appears near the entrance to Ranma's room.

"Grandfather?" asked the girl. She was dressed in her Starfleet Academy uniform.

Ranma looks over, and smiles.

"Hey," Ranma said with a smile. "Sorry for…this."

With that, with tears in her eyes, Cadet Sakura Saotome rushes over and hugs her famous grandfather.

As Ranma hugs his granddaughter back, he thinks about all the paperwork and inquiries he'll have to deal with. No doubt, Starfleet Command will want to know about what happened.

However, in the meantime, he'll just enjoy being with his family again. After all, family is all he has in this strange, new world of his.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: Do you want more? Let me know. Take care for now…**


End file.
